It's Not Rational It's Physical
by MusicBoxMelody
Summary: It was a common thought at Dalton that Blaine had never done anything wrong or dangerous in his entire life. Until a boy shows up in the parking lot clad in leather, a dangerous smile and a sentence; "You've been avoiding my calls." *badboy!Kurt* Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**So what I should be doing is writing the next chapter of 'Kurt At Dalton'. Which is late. So late. It'll be up soon. I hope. It's all in my head. However I was inspired by Britney Spears' new song "Criminal". It's a hilarious and fun song. (Plus everything makes me think of klaine.) Thanks so much for giving my silly fic a try.** **It will be multi-chaptered unless you guys think I Should leave it the way it is.**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p><em>But mama I'm in love with a criminal<em>  
><em> And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<em>  
><em> Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<em>  
><em> All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy<em>

_**XxX**_

Most people at Dalton knew who Blaine Anderson was. Blaine was that kid who was always first to raise his hand in every class. He was always punctual and wearing a smile. He was easily recognized by his gelled down helmet of curly hair. They all thought of him as something of a nerd, an over-achiever even by their high standards. He was friendly though, and so very dapper, pretty much impossible to dislike. He talked with you about _your_ problems and_ your _life, working hard to cheer you up when you were down. Blaine was everywhere, helping out with everything and anything, never once complaining. If he had one fault, it was that he was a buzz kill; he refused to drink or smoke or join in on late-night parties, he discouraged any rambunctious behavior and didn't like violence of any kind. He didn't like it when people acted up or did something stupid for attention. It was a very common thought that Blaine had probably never done anything wrong or dangerous in his entire life. In that way, Dalton was the perfect school for him. Dalton Academy for Boys was not a place filled with scandal. The majority of the students had Ohio's finest as their parents and nobody did anything that was too outside the mould of what a good prep school boy should. Everything was a certain way at Dalton, and Blaine was their poster boy.

Blaine sat in his period three language class, waiting for the bell to ring so he could go to lunch. He had handed in the page the class had been working on and was now sitting patiently at his desk. (Front and to the left, like in most of his classes.) His books were piled neatly in front of him, hands clasped on top of them and a small smile on his face. A transfer student named Sebastian sat a few desks to the right of him, slumped over, his head lazily resting on his fist.. He'd breezed through the simple worksheet and now Sebastian watched Blaine out of the corner of his eye. Initially, he had been attracted to the curly haired boy, but Blaine was no fun. There was nothing sexy about the bashful schoolboy act after a few weeks. Sure the kid had nice arms and a killer smile but Sebastian needed personality and flare to get his blood racing. Blaine had neither. Honestly he couldn't be more boring. As far as Sebastian could tell he did the same thing every single day. He didn't date, he didn't party, and apparently nobody had ever seen him out of uniform except right before he went to bed. Dull. Sebastian liked his hook-ups quick and fiery. He'd already had a few flings at this school and he was getting restless. Ohio had nothing to offer him anymore. Nothing interesting ever happened here.

So it was to Sebastian's surprise when something did. He rarely stayed for lunch and was swirling his keys around one finger and smirking his way to the parking lot when he noticed several people had stopped and were looking in astonishment at a truck that was parked crookedly, taking up more than it's share of parking space. It was a nice truck but it was beat up around the edges and needed a new paint job. That wasn't what had caught their attention though. Sitting on the hood of the truck was a cinnamon skinned girl in a tight, short red dress with a jean jacket over it, her long black hair falling down her back. Her face had such a level of disdain written on it that even Sebastian could never hope to top it. Sitting next to her was a leggy blond in cut-off short shorts and a tiny tube top with a jean vest, her fingers and wrists covered with rings and bracelets. Her head was on the dark-haired girl's shoulder and her eyes were closed. They were hot. Sebastian could see the boys around him taking mental photographs to save for later. He held back laughter. Just from the way the two had their hands clasped together, he knew. His gaydar was extremely good, and the two girls were no straighter than he was. They weren't the only ones there though. A muscular guy with a Mohawk was leaning against the driver's seat door, and every few minutes he would put his arm through the open window and honk the horn loudly and very rudely. He too was wearing a jean vest, over a white t-shirt. Sebastian appreciated the view. But really were they trying to make a point with the all the jean material?

Almost everyone however was staring almost transfixed at a tall pale boy. The boy was wearing the tightest and most complicated pair of leather skinnies Sebastian had ever seen. There were lots of belts, chains, and metal studs. On top he was wearing a plain tight-fitted black t-shirt with a v-neck, showing off his slim waist and his arms. A few chains of some sort hung from his neck, white and silver, glinting in the sun. He was pure sex appeal. There was a fire about him, blazing even from a distance. He looked dangerous. More so than the Mohawk-guy who could probably crush every student at this school with his bare hands, more so than the dark-haired girl who looked like she might just have razor blades hidden somewhere in her stilettos, more so than the blonde girl with her ring filled fingers, rings that looked designed to cut. This boy looked like he knew your secrets and would use them against you. This boy with his brown hair swept off his forehead perfectly, looked like he could ruin your life and enjoy it. People like this had no reason to be at Dalton.

When Blaine appeared people immediately worried for him. An eternal conflict-fixer, would he try and make them leave, these people that obviously didn't belong? Most of them didn't notice the angry fists at his side or the tension in his back as he walked forward. They were shocked when the cinnamon-skinned girl's voice called out, fluid like lava and just as scorching. "Anderson."  
>"Lopez," Blaine nodded her way. The blonde girl opened her eyes slowly like a cat and smiled in Blaine's direction, giving him a little wave. The boy with the Mohawk glared at him, arms crossing.<br>"Puckerman," Blaine acknowledged him as well. The parking lot was silent as a graveyard as people watched in anticipation. Blaine came to a stop right in front of the pale boy who towered over him by a couple of inches in his boots.  
>"Kurt." Blaine breathed out softly, but angrily, barely heard by his peers.<br>"You've been avoiding my calls." the boy now known as Kurt stated. Eyebrows were raised at that unexpected statement, while the name Kurt was whispered throughout the crowd making it's way back to those who could not hear. The conversation got quieter then and most people could no longer hear. They all pretended they weren't paying attention anymore and all the movement of the parking lot started again. That is until Kurt pulled Blaine closer by his Dalton tie and slowly placed his lips against the shorter boy's his tongue darting out quickly to swipe across Blaine's lips. His hands slid down to Blaine's hips, pulling him closer and Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders moaning into the kiss. Then abruptly Kurt pushed Blaine away.  
>"Don't avoid my calls anymore, Blaine. I won't be happy." Not five minutes later, they were gone. Blaine still standing in the parking lot waving back at the blonde girl who sat in the truck bed, hand spasming furiously a grin on her face,<br>"Kurt'll be in a better mood now! Thanks!" she called, her peppy voice getting quieter as the truck drove off.

Blaine could feel all eyes on him. _Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like, it'll probably make my day.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you g****uys, here's the second chapter. I'm kind of unsure about it, so tell me your thoughts?**_  
><em>**Your reviews on the last chapter were wonderful.**** Thanks so much to everyone who's reading! Every time someone alerts, faves or reviews I die of joy. (I re-read all of the reviews so many times it's embarrassing.)  
>Anyways here we go!<br>**

**Standard Disclaimer applies. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>All I know, should let go, but no<em>  
>'<em>cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart_

_**XxX**_

Blaine's emotions were everywhere. He knew he should be pissed. Kurt had gone against his wishes and caused a scene at Dalton for no reason. And he _was_ pissed, but his insides were swirling and jumping about because though he had tried to deny it, he missed the gorgeous boy and his screwed up, confusing personality. Blaine knew this whole relationship, -if you could even call it that- was unhealthy. He had resolved to end it. His solution was to simply disappear. Avoid Kurt's late night calls begging him to sneak off the Dalton grounds to do God knows what with Kurt's crew who he still knew almost nothing about. Stop going to the places where Kurt knew he'd be. If only it were that easy.

Ever since that day that he'd seen Brittany as he stepped out of The Lima Bean, his life had been turned over and then kicked down a flight of stairs. The two had been childhood friends and he hadn't seen her since the beginning of freshman year when he transferred to Dalton. It took him a while to convince himself that the girl who had held his hand and told him he was a unicorn and to never give up, was the same as _this _girl who was seductively sharing a cigarette with another girl, their smoky breath mingling in the cool spring air. It wasn't until she leaned into kiss the other girl and then pulled away slowly, giggling out something along the lines of "You taste like a candle." that Blaine knew it was indeed Brittany.

Unfortunately for Blaine, the second girl had seen him staring.  
>"You got a problem, helmet hair? Because I can fix it for you real quick, and your rich, privileged, private school ass will wish it had never messed with a girl from the wrong side of the tracks."<br>"I'm sorry my name is Blaine and I really didn't mean to-"  
>"He messing with you two San?" Blaine was interrupted by a tall guy with a Mohawk.<br>"Well, if they would stop making out in such horrifically public places, ignorant Neanderthals wouldn't show up every two seconds." an angelic voice drawled lazily as a beautiful brunet boy walked over clad in leather, coffee in hand. Blaine had to force himself not to stare.

"Shut it Hummel, we all know that you're just moping because you aren't getting any. If you had a boyfriend you would probably drag him inside this inane little shop you insist we always come to, and you would drag his poor ass up onto the counter and ravish his face deliciously as a 'fuck you' to all the other costumers."  
>"It's true dude." the first guy said.<br>'Hummel' shrugged, smirking in reply. Then they all turned their eyes to Blaine who was shuffling uncomfortably despite maintaining a friendly expression.

"Umm, I was just-" but it appeared that they had no intention of letting Blaine speak at all today. Blaine was slightly irritated, didn't they know that cutting people off was _rude_.  
>"Listen, I don't like it when people mess with the girls." the brunet boy was the one that interrupted him, eyes flashing, voice like ice. "You can take your homophobic, admittedly delicious-looking mouth and leave before I-"<br>"You're wrong." Brittany's voice was unexpected and when everyone turned to her, she pulled away from Santana and sidled up to the brunet boy linking their fingers together and patting his cheek gently with her other hand. This time Blaine could care less that interrupting people was rude, because, you know, a taste of their own medicine and all that.  
>"Kurt it's alright. Blaine is a dolphin. His lips are delicious, though. They're soft like yours and they taste like licorice candies and pizza." Brittany grinned at Blaine. "You're still a dolphin right? You don't mind seeing sweet lady kisses?"<br>"Of course not Britt, I just wanted to say hi." Blaine smiled softly and genuinely at the girl who had always been his one true friend, though it took him a second to decode her sentence. He had tried his hardest but was unable to stop the slight blush that spread to his ears at her casual mention of the innocent experiment that was his first kiss. It was the night after her thirteenth birthday party and she had wanted a kiss, ever the gentleman Blaine had obliged. Blaine was surprised Brittany's memory was that good. But then again she had always remembered the weirdest but somehow most important things, even though sometime she forgot her middle name or how to tie her shoes.

"You know him Britt?" the dark-haired girl asked.  
>"Yepp! You do too Santana. He's on my nightstand." she grinned happily. Santana furrowed her eyebrows, thinking.<br>"Wait, wait, hold up, _this_ is the boy in all those photos? The shortie with the fro'?" she snorted and then smiled slyly, "Somebody got kissed by the puberty fairy. You and Hummel have that in common, Frodo."  
>"Can it, Satan." The brunet said sharply.<br>"No need to be ashamed of the fact that you looked like a tiny tot till you were sixteen. Some people get off on that you know? Plus you're fucking hot now."  
>"I do try." the boy snarked, pursing his lips. Then he turned to Blaine.<br>"So sweetie, wanna come with us for the day?" His smile wasn't genuine, not really. But it was beautiful, and Blaine found himself saying yes without a second thought. Friends of Brittany's had to be alright even if they looked dangerous, right? So he followed them as they set off on a slow stroll, the destination unclear.

Things were awkward at first. Blaine meant to catch up with Brittany but her and Santana walked as one person, pinkies linked, heads together, and he didn't want to intrude. He ended up walking behind them with the brunet boy who's name was Kurt. The boy with the Mohawk had groaned when his phone buzzed in his pocket. "That'll be my slave driver. Best get going before all hell breaks loose."  
>"Tell the Queen Bitch to calm her tits." Santana called back.<br>"Not happening, she'll probably start throwing things at me again."  
>"It's what you get for knocking her up." Kurt said. Puck grinned laughing it off with a shrug and then walked away in the opposite direction.<p>

Kurt had laughed at Blaine's scandalized expression, a beautiful chiming sound. "Welcome to the real world, rich boy. Haven't any of your uniform-clad friends knocked up some politicians daughter like the hormone-driven teenage boys they are? Because I know you guys aren't celibate. Those uniforms are like water on a hot summers day to girls."  
>"We've had a few pregnancy scares over at Dalton, but never anything serious." Blaine shrugged. "Most of us don't get out much."<br>"I bet you don't." Kurt smirked.  
>"And as Brittany pointed out earlier, I don't care too much what girls think of me." Blaine felt the need to make his sexuality clear to the boy, even though that was stupid. Really stupid.<br>"Well it's not just girls darling, I'd kill to get my hands on one of those blazers -the material is great- but the ties are tacky and the shoes you're wearing make me want to punch you." When he spoke about the fabric Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's arm. He was standing just a bit too close, their arms touching every now and then, and Blaine had to suppress a pleasant shiver.  
>"No offense or anything honey, you've got marvelous bone structure and your ass is fabulous, but you need a bit of help in the style department. Like your hair. Though if the objective is to make people want to push you up against something and run their fingers through it until the curls are released, then you've succeeded." he winked saucily. Blaine blushed.<br>"Look, could you not do that."  
>"Do what?" Kurt straightened up, looking dangerous again for a second, and oddly enough, <em>offended<em>.  
>"The way you talk. I've been treated like an object enough in my life, and I just- I don't appreciate it."<br>"I'm just enjoying your finer assets. Life's too short to worry about pissing people off. I won't pull anything though, don't worry." Very subtly Kurt backed off a bit so the space between them was a little more acceptable, but Blaine noticed all the same and bit back a smile. Then Kurt's eyes were on him again and they were blazing with something playful and a bit scary.  
>"Unless you want me to that is, in which case I'm quite mischievous. A fair warning though, once you let me in I don't go away so easily." Blaine had swallowed, ignoring the way that gaze made him feel. Because boy did it make him feel something.<p>

The day had continued. The foursome had ended up at what Blaine could only assume was their school. They had stretched out on the bleachers, lazily talking and laughing, sharing cigarettes and stories as Blaine and Brittany described their history. Blaine was disgusted with the cigarette smoke, but kept his mouth shut and declined all their offers to 'take a puff' even though Santana kept up a steady stream of insults on how lame he was. Kurt said little, but seemed to be enjoying himself, though the attitude and the flirty comments never stopped. Blaine didn't have a half bad time either to his surprise. Shirking his responsibilities and hanging out with people his age wasn't something he did often. Normally he just drove from Westerville to Lima and visited the Lima Bean then made the drive back by himself -with the best coffee found for miles in the cup holder and some Katy Perry tunes blasting on the car stereo- when he needed to relax. This was different and he liked it.

Eventually it was time to go, and the girls headed off first, Brittany hugging Blaine tight before scuttling back to Santana and pulling her away from the school property. Kurt said he'd walk Blaine back to The Lima Bean and to his car, and they set off as well. The walk was filled with silences that weren't awkward although there was a tension in the air. When they got to his car finally, Kurt leaned forward and smirked.  
>"I hope you had a nice day, <em>Blaine<em>. Maybe we'll see each other again?"  
>Feeling Kurt's breath on his face Blaine leaned forward too and looking into Kurt's eyes he saw something he hadn't before. His eyes were <em>sad<em>behind the snark. Shockingly so. Blaine wondered for a second what could cause a teenage boy to look so heartbroken, but then felt soft lips against his own and lost his train of thought. With a jolt Blaine realized that he had been the one to initiate this kiss, leaning in closer than he meant to when he was contemplating Kurt's eyes. Kurt quickly took over though, dominating the kiss while still letting it be sweet and soft.

The next thing he knew Blaine was driving down the road, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into. That was how the whole thing had started, and afterwards he had met with Kurt often. The others tagged along sometimes too. In the next few weeks he got to know Kurt as well as the boy would let him, losing himself in heavy make-out sessions in the back of his car and conversations that always seemed to end before they got too personal. Or rather before they got too personal on Kurt's end. Kurt seemed to genuinely care about what Blaine's life, and was probably the best listener Blaine had ever met, but he didn't talk about himself much. Weirdly enough they had a lot in common. Kurt was really into fashion and sometimes his facade would slip when they got on the topic. Kurt also liked music. They sang together sometimes, and kurt's voice was so beautiful that it almost hurt to listen to. Blaine liked Kurt when it was just the two of them and Kurt's guard was down, not the flirty, tough guy who's sex appeal didn't have an off switch, that he was in public. Though that Kurt was alright too, just a bit of an ass. Blaine loved Kurt's snark and got his odd sense of humor but disliked the way he judged people.

Blaine liked to convince himself that Kurt wasn't just using him, that Kurt was a wonderful person who was hiding behind a mask, and all those romantic notions. Whenever he looked into Kurt's eyes he saw the sadness there and wanted to kiss it all away. They didn't have a label for what they were and Blaine was nervous about bringing it up. It was when he started feeling much too close to Kurt than should be normal for how long they'd known each other, that he pulled away. He might know the ins and outs of Kurt's personality, but he didn't know who Kurt was, what he'd done in his life to make him come off so dangerous. He didn't know, and it scared him. So the relationship had to end. He hated lying to everyone about where he was, anyways. He wasn't cut out for this double-life thing, and no way was he letting anything touch his reputation at Dalton, because any scandal would make it's way back to his father.

And that was probably what was about to happen. Everyone was still staring at him as he stood in the middle of the mess that Kurt had just made of his life. If only he could keep the stupid smirk off his face as he thought about Kurt's lips on his, than maybe he could fix this. Somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think should happen next? ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support on this story and I'm sorry for the lull in updating. I've been really busy.** **I did write a Klaine one-shot called 'White Sparrows'** i**n my very little free-time and if you guys checked that out it would mean the world to me. (Shameless self-advertising, I know.) All your reviews make my heart go whee!**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p><em>That man's a snitch and unpredictable<em>  
><em> He's got no conscience,<br>he got none, none, none, none_

**XxX**

Blaine was not prepared for this. He had expected rumours. He had expected to have to be questioned by his friends. He had expected it to be difficult. He had not expected the level with which the rumours had taken off. Everyone was staring at him wherever he went on campus. Nobody had even tried talking to him since he had left the parking lot yesterday afternoon, probably because they didn't know what to say. Never had he been more happy to have a single room. It was great to have a place to retreat to without a roommate sticking their nose in his business.

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, but ignored it. It was probably Kurt. He had called several times, but even after his stunt yesterday -_especially_ after his stunt yesterday- Blaine had no plans to answer. He needed to wipe the disease that was Kurt Hummel from his life, from his mind, no matter how much it hurt him. Yesterday had proved to Blaine that Kurt didn't care about his feelings. The boy knew how carefully Blaine guarded his reputation at Dalton. Sure, he didn't know anything about Blaine's parents, but he knew that what he did would cause Blaine nothing but grief and misery. Though a small smug part of him whispered 'I told you so' the rest of him wanted to curl into a ball and cry like the heroine of some cheesy romantic comedy

When he walked into his first period class ten minutes later than he normally would have showed up, all eyes turned his way and he sighed before taking a seat. Not a second later his friend Jeff got up from where he was and slid into the seat beside Blaine.  
>"Wanna talk about it?" Jeff asked casually, eyes concerned.<br>"There's nothing to talk about." Blaine replied.  
>"You're the talk of the whole campus and you have nothing to say about it?" Disbelief was etched on Jeff's face. Blaine just shrugged and turned away.<br>"Unbelievable." Jeff huffed, annoyed.

When the bell rang Jeff leaned over once again,  
>"Listen I'm sorry. I was just trying to help, you know? You never talk to anyone. I thought we were friends but I don't know anything about you. When you transferred in the middle of freshman year I thought you were really cool, even though you were sad all the time. But then one day you just became like this shut and locked box of secrets. Most people thought you were just boring, but a person can't be so perfect and pristine all the time so I knew stuff was probably going on in your life. But whenever I try to talk to you about it, you just shut me down." Blaine was shocked.<br>"Thank-you," he looked up at the blonde boy, eyes wide, realizing that maybe he wasn't so alone. "And I'm sorry too, you're a great person and I've been stupid not to take advantage of that."  
>Jeff smiled, albeit hesitantly.<br>"Coffee after school and you can tell me what's up?"  
>"I'd like that, yeah."<p>

**XxX**

It had been five days since the parking lot incident. It had been five days since Blaine had seen Kurt. He found himself getting distracted, not being able to sleep properly or focus in class. Jeff knew almost everything now. Maybe it was stupid for Blaine to have trusted someone so soon after he'd learned that people pretended to care for their own personal gain, but it had been so long since he'd had a really good friend. Blaine looked down at his math homework and sighed, pushing it away. He would do it later.

"Listen. I just need to know where Blaine is." a desperate voice drifted into his room from the hall. He knew that voice.  
>"Do you even have a visitors pass?"<br>"A what? Why does it matter if I'm passing my classes? I just want to see Blaine. It's really very important."  
>Blaine poked his head out the door and sure enough, "Brittany?"<br>"Blaine! I knew I'd find you." the girl rushed at him from where she was being interrogated by Wes, the prefect of this dorm and the head council member of the Warblers. Without pausing she walked straight into his room pulling him in with her and slamming the door shut.  
>"I need to talk to you," she announced, blinking her baby blues at him.<br>"Britt, what? I-"  
>"You make Kurt grumpy when you don't answer his calls and stuff, Blainey. You never hang with us anymore, did we do something wrong?"<br>"Things just didn't work out between Kurt and I Britt. He didn't really care about me. And you guys need to stop showing up here, it's not allowed."  
>"I don't care!" Brittany shrieked suddenly. "You were supposed to become a part of the family, you belong with us. Kurt smiled more when you were around and I love you so much and I don't understand why you don't want Kurt anymore." When she started sobbing Blaine was at a loss. Why did she care so much?<br>"Kurt did so much for us, he's the ultimate unicorn and when he's happy I'm happy." Brittany smiled, then. "His smile is so pretty."

"Blaine?" there was a knock on his door. "You ready to go? I'm starving."  
>Brittany bounded to the door and flung it open, blinking at Jeff. She then turned to Blaine.<br>"Is he why? Did you leave us for him? He's not as pretty as Kurt."  
>"Kurt?" Jeff asked alarmed. "Is that jerk around? Blaine?"<br>Brittany's hand made quite the noise when it came in contact with Jeff's face.  
>"Kurt is not a jerk. He's my best friend, you're the stupid house-stealer," and then she ran off. Blaine just sat in shock. When did Brittany become so dramatic and violent? Did she just accuse Jeff of being a home wrecker? Did she say Blaine made Kurt smile? He had to fight the thrill of joy that brought him. Why was getting over Kurt so hard? Blaine rubbed his hands over his face, fingers massaging his hairline. He didn't want to deal with this anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shit goes down in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Thanks so much for reading.<strong>


End file.
